Sherlock Holmes y el Príncipe Mestizo
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: Al final, tomar aquella poción no había estado tan mal; y no importaban el libro misterioso, la Veritaserum, el mapa encantado, Filch cascarrabias ni Mycroft desesperado, todo había salido bien. [Regalo para Yessenia, ¡feliz cumpleaños!] [Slash. Johnlock, Mystrade. Potter!lock]


¡Feliz cumpleaños Yess! Yo sé que querías spoiler, pero ya ves, cuando acorde me había salido esto. ¡Que la hayas pasado bien! Y lo prometido es deuda:

**O 9 O**

**Sherlock Holmes y Príncipe Mestizo.**

Estaban a pleno octubre en el maravilloso castillo de Hogwarts. El aire otoñal se escabullía por los pasillos infinitos, las doradas hojas de los arboles caían con gracia bailando una danza imaginaria y las calabazas de Hagrid ya estaban adornando varios rincones y enviando su dulce aroma a las fosas nasales de los estudiantes. El Día de Todos los Muertos estaba cerca y todos esperaban impacientes el gran banquete en celebración a ésta fecha en particular.

Pero todo esto no tenia la mínima importancia para Sherlock, que leía pacíficamente un viejo libro de pociones a los pies de un árbol, con la magnifica vista del Lago Negro como acompañante; al fondo se podía ver como el Calamar Gigante hacia piruetas en la superficie.

Sherlock era un mestizo, el chico sorteado en Ravenclaw de cuarto año conocía a la _perfección _tanto el Mundo Muggle como el Mundo Mágico. Mummy era parte de una larga línea de Sangre Puras, para su propia suerte, no era primogénita y se había enamorado de un muggle poseedor de una gran fortuna, se casaron y poco después Sherrinford nació, unos años luego, Mycroft lo hizo, pero cuando al mayor le llego la carta de Hogwarts, la bruja se vio obligada a compartir la existencia de la magia con el muggle, que había logrado aceptarlo sin caer en demencia exitosamente; con un hijo asistiendo al colegio y con otro a punto de, nació Sherlock, que sí había logrado crecer con influencias de ambos mundos, y como un niño listo, mago poderoso, considerando su edad, y con bastante narcisismo entró al Colegio, obteniendo notas excelentes y metiéndose en _demasiados _problemas.

Pero bueno, talvez _no _conocía todo a la _perfección_, él prefería dejarle la astronomía a los centauros del Bosque Prohibido y a los astrónomos, sólo estudiándola lo suficiente como para superar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, siempre podía admirar las estrellas.

De repente, una presencia inundo el lugar y un chico Griffindor de séptimo estaba sentado junto a Sherlock sobre las hojas caídas de aquel árbol.

"Sigo preguntándome cómo me encuentras" soltó Sherlock sin voltear.

"Hum" John se encogió de hombros ", talvez sólo sé merodear bien por estos rumbos."

"Tú ocultas algo" dijo Sherlock mirando de reojo a su amigo que muy bien podía convertirse en un guardaespaldas personal.

Regresó a su libro.

"Un poco de _Veritaserum _arreglará las cosas. Mientras tanto" se levantó de improvisto ", creo que al profesor Binns le iría bien un cambio de colores, ¿cuento contigo?"

Una mano pálida y delgada fue ofrecida al mayor.

"Sabes que sí" respondió tomándola.

Oh sí, _muchos_ problemas.

**..:..**

John suspiró y guardo el Mapa del Merodeador el el bolsillo de su túnica, tenia que devolverlo antes de que Filch descubriera que algo le hacia falta, ir a detención de nuevo no estaba en sus planes futuros. Tampoco que un profesor lo háyase usándolo, o peor aun, que un bromista pesado, o Sherlock, en el peor de los caso, lo encontrara. Quién sabe que cosas sucederían si el Mapa estuviera en manos traviesas.

¡Maldición!, si hubiese sabido todos los problemas que tomar ese pergamino le traería, nunca lo habría hecho, en primer lugar.

Tan metido en su mente estaba que no noto su llegada al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

"Lleva ahí como dos horas, no me imagino lo que hace un chico en sábado en la Sala Común en lugar de ir a jugar o perderse por ahí" dijo el cuadro.

John sólo encogió los hombros.

"¿Contraseña?"

"Golocoloso."

Frente a la chimenea, Sherlock estaba con un caldero humeante, varios frascos y, como no, el libro de pociones avanzadas, que sabía Merlín cómo tenia. En la habitación sólo habían unos cuantos chicos de primero y dormida en un sofá, con unos pergaminos en función de almohada, estaba Harry.

"Te dije que me pasaras el agua" dijo Sherlock concentrándose en la poción.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

"Hace media hora."

John rodó los ojos. Aveces Sherlock era tan... Sherlock.

"Aquí está" dijo John dándole un crial que estaba a sólo unos treinta centímetros de su amigo. Se hizo un espacio en el mullido sofá en el que su hermana descansaba, y usaba el mayor espacio, y se dedico a ver a Sherlock.

El muchacho encendió fuego al caldero y mezcló hasta que el liquido parecía agua.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó John.

"Agua". El águila se acercó y con una cuchara grande y ofreció a John.

"Parece poción de la verdad"

Sherlock bufó, regresó al caldero y tomó contenido de la cuchara, volvió a llenarla y regresó ofreciéndole a John, que la aceptó un poco desconfiado. Era una buena dosis.

**..:..**

Greg veía divertido la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a él.

"No puedo creer lo que habéis hecho. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que resulta un mapa mágico del colegio en posesión de alguien que suelta verdad a la primera insinuación de pregunta, y si os hubierais topado con un ex-Mortifago escondido? No imagináis la suerte que tenéis de no haber ido a Hogsmeade. John, realmente no lo esperaba de ti. Y tú, nunca volverás a tomar algo sin autorización de ningún armario o dejo de llamarme Mycroft Holmes" Mycroft se paseaba frente a aquellos dos inseparables en el el salón de DCAO, materia que Greg impartía.

"Pues deberías ir cambiándote el nombre. Algo como Juano Martínez o Dealthon Goldfish."

"¡Sherlock! Esto no es un juego. Oh, si el profesor Snape se llega a enterar, adiós a mi puesto de pasante, al puesto en el Ministerio y a mi futuro."

"Myc, creo que sobreactuas" intervino Lestrade sentado tras el escritorio ", de cualquier manera, no creo que te despidan, necesitarían toda la Suerte Liquida del mundo para encontrar a alguien como tú, y si así fuera, intercedería por ti."

"Gabe-"

"Greg."

"Greg está en lo correcto, las posibilidades de que pierdas el puesto son tan visibles como un thestral."

"Ese no es el problema, ¿no lo ves? Mi historial es perfecto, si algún entrometido se entera que mi hermano anda haciendo desastres bajo mi nariz, todo se ira al traste."

"Emm, bueno, si ya terminamos, tengo que devolver el mapa" anunció John acercándose al escritorio para tomar el pergamino.

"Oh, ni lo creas" lo paró Mycroft ", yo lo regresare. Mientras tanto, vosotros dos vais a ir a limpiar los calderos del salón de Pociones, los de segundo usaron tripas de murciélago y la sangre de esas criaturas ha quedado pegada. Dadme vuestras varitas, lo haréis sin magia, haber si pensáis en las consecuencias de saquear donde no os llaman. Sherlock, dame ese libro. Pedir a Filch productos de aseo muggle. Y bien, ¿ya os habéis ido?"

"Te ves adorable cuando te enojas" comento Greg con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano. Todavía podía ver a los chicos corriendo por el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina.

"Y tú, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser un idiota tan encantador?" dijo Myc, serio, sentándose en el escritorio de Greg.

"Bueno". Lestrade se paró, abrazo a su novio desde atrás y enterró la nariz en su cuello; pudo sentir un pequeño respingo. ", no creo que un idiota pervertido agrade mucho, pero si quieres..."

**..:..**

"Entonces, jum, eh, no era agua" carraspeó John en camino a las mazmorras.

"Sí, obvio" respondió el chico que ya estaba alcanzando su estatura.

"¿Por qué la usaste?"

"Te dije que lo haría."

"Aha."

"¡Oh, de acuerdo!" exclamó Sherlock " Estas enfadado, no lo niegues, presentas todos los síntomas. Te recompensare, pregúntame lo que quieras, aun no se disuelve el efecto de la poción en mí."

"En mí tampoco" confrontó John medio indignado. "Está bien, ya que por esto Jane me corto. ¿Por qué aveces me miras tanto?"

Un dulce rubor se coloreó en las blancas mejillas del menor.

"Elemental, John, yo, ejem, vale, creo que eres..."

"Que soy..." incitó el león.

"Que eres..."

"Vamos, dilo."

"Agh, apuesto, ¿comprendes? Creo que eres apuesto, por eso. Y de verdad lo eres. También creo que ninguna de esas arpías con las que sales te merece. Pero es una tontería, eso de que mis endogenas se van al cielo cuando estoy contigo, que nada es lo mismo si no estas cerca y que mi magia te considera un potencial compañero de vida. En verdad espero que sea pasajero, porque ahora no soportaría estar sin ti. De hecho me gusta hacer las cosas contigo y me gustaba que me siguieras a todas partes, muchos pensarían que es molesto, pero eres una mejor compañía que mi calavera" dijo muy rápido.

"Sí que has soltado la sopa" dijo John sobándose la nuca ". Este, también me gustas" admitió un poco incomodo.

"Desde el verano pasado."

"Desde que te conozco."

"Hice que una de tus novias pensara que eras un vampiro para que se alejara."

"Salí con todas esas chicas porque creí que no tenia oportunidad."

"Una vez hechicé a Harry porque se burlo de ti."

"Golpeé a un Slytherin que dijo que tenias buen culo."

"Yo..."

"Y, ¿recuerdas el juego de la botella muggle? En verdad quería besarte. Merlín, no puedo creer que lo dije. No volveré a tomar nada que te haga ser sincero

"Hazlo"

"¿Qué?

"Bésame."

"Yo, digo-"

"Debe ser horrible ser normal." declaró Sherlock.

El Ravenclaw agarró a John por la solapa de la túnica hasta hacer que sus labios se encontraran y el otro no pudo reaccionar mejor que envolviendo con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de su ya-no-tan-amigo.

John, al principio un poco temeroso de espantar a Sherlock, el cual tenia una muy conocida línea de pretendientes rechazados; disfruto saboreando hasta el más oscuro rincón de la boca del otro, encontrándose con un suave sabor a menta y (hablaría de ello con Sherlock al rato) tabaco. Mobian los labios al mismo compás y así fue hasta que el oxigeno empezó a ser necesario.

Por unos instantes gris y azul se fusionaron y habrían sido así para siempre si una estruendosa voz no hubiese interrumpido.

"¡Los jóvenes de ahora! ¡En mis tiempos uno daba su primer beso el día que se casaba! Aquí tenéis jabón y cepillos, ya se imaginaba el señor Holmes que no iríais a por ellos. ¡Id a dejar esos calderos brillando si no queréis ir a la oficina del director!"

"Con estos encargados ni siquiera podrás llevarme a esa cena que tienes preparada en lo alto del castillo" resopló Sherlock.

"¿Cómo lo-"

"Hay una carta sobresaliendo de tu bolsillo. Y sí, acepto."

"Chico obstinado" acusó John besándole la coronilla e intentando no tirar los cepillos de Filch en el proceso. "A sí que, estabas celoso de esas _arpías_."

"¡Es tan malo como que te hayas _enamorado _de un sociopata altamente funcional!"

"Debería estar orgulloso, resulta que él siente lo mismo y una pocion ayudo en eso."

"Así es" dijo Sherlock.

_El profesor Snape también debía sentirses orgulloso por tan buen libro de pociones._

"¡Un momento!" se escuchó el eco de la voz del conserje. "Vosotros fuisteis quienes quienes hechizaron al señor Binns. ¡Venid, mocosos, de ésta no os salváis!"

**O 9 O**

Uff, algo apresurado, pero espero que te haya gustado, Yessy.


End file.
